About Nicholas Franklin
Basic Information Nicholas franks is a man of high esteem he has many loyal followers. he often says famous quotes like "loli's are good" and "if under 8 then masterbate" and "If their age is on the clock then they're ready for the cock" and his followers say about him "Preditor child" and "did he just eat his chipstick" and his most famus "Were are my tendies". nock is wall nown for his good taste in images concerning childlings. he average day looks like; he wakes up then he dresses himself and goes down stairs then doesnt really do anything. and then he does not examines his little sister for a long wile BECAUSE she is 1 year to old. becaue she too old? she wilst die in next ate-e yesr. he then goes to school and instantly does all his homework because of his massive sized brain> he then goes home and the hops on his computer for quick loli break then tlaksto his frands and plays moded minekract the with his friends. hre then gets off and loli then does a break . he then sleeps and repeats then process. nichs its suop for diner. the repeats. nicks wpon big weakness is his fear of characters anything with anytype of characters and gets him very scared.he also does not like women over the age of 12 that is why he is at odds with his mom (by the way is a insuperior lifeform in niks presans). birthdate 1999 in the year of the seventh blood moon. then he takes a snappy loli break. haS VISIted man place like russia an classroom with his loli breke. he likes to sleep on his desk because he stay up late night ya. Growing Up Nuck had a quite boring childhood; going to school doing homeworking eating and poping. He went to high tech high school elementary school in santa vista in san diego united california in the year 16 age. He then went to midole school and met his best friend frankalis nicks. frankalis was llike nik but much beter like he could do stuff amazinger and stuff. nicholas franklin like frankolis nicks because he realized that he could one day be like frankalis. in ateth grade he was almost at the level of frankalis but then something horrible happened. he started going thru pubg erty. at this point in his life he discovered the dreaded LOLI BREAK. when nick discorverd this he destroyed any chance of him being able to be get to frankalis. their frands hip had ended. nick then went to hike skull where he met sum person that was named after the god that was nut (skiperspysky(otherwise nown as skipapapi-potlunip(otherwise noun as sky)) he aslo met nutting jake(name has nothing to do with fisical aktions) this then brings us to the current mo)ment. Neckosalsa's currency nhocklis has a ver special currency called lolibucks these lolibucks are what he uses to bargain with his frends like (skiperspysky(otherwise nown as skipapapi-potlunip(otherwise noun as sky))) and nutting jake(name has nothing to do with fisical aktions) or new frends lurdmoneyman-nine-two-2-or-something and he uses them as a bargaining tool for loli breaks. so lets say if nick hasnt loli break in a while then he says i need to do the lolibreak so then these lolibucks are metaforically sent to the frends. iun order to the lolibreak. but lets say nick lolibreak the whole day then he cum online and sya we play then ask lolibreak we then say no because he lolibreak recently. persponality..::: es nipple man too negrolas has the main part of the destress of the player is man not yot mot lot!. he aslo hates spain nish. because it mist disgusting langage in the multi vs. this is not the sonly thing that skared n3ck he also hates elder woomen(above the age of 11(or 4015 days(or 96360 hours(or 5.782e+6 minutes(or 3.469e+8 seconds))) because of the fact thta tey are ild they like the nock not to get not. Cur'rent Lif'e""| Ovr christlier loli break he hassed reseved the nintendo swap for the nintendo compuni, he play spectacular maria odd city on his nibenpo sweat. he play long time so he no on. inm'ate''s l'ol eye''s: Nic hole has been slapping the p-nis for the lolis a lot resent lee so he beat his duck hard. this not good because he learn knew move clled simple flips which allowed his p-nis to flip around and eneterin bootyhole so he can feel how the loli feel so ya. he liky the loli alot??>>>>!!!!!!! nick has be the veru mad today so we call;' then he answer and i tak about the off topic crap for 1 mynoot moment and then he lave b4 i can ask question dat i want ask. so he leave then i ring him up gain so i can ask. he ignor i do agin he in gor. so then i spam da @retard and he join call and say "fuk y" becaue he leve so fast he dont even finis because he angry fo no ting. i den wait and add him den he say "im go blockk you if you do a" because he leve so fest dat i can eben her him because he stupid na. den he go on do nut disturd for loli break. Neckchessmanchild Ni-cuck-a-lus Fuck can be metally beated by the known individual kalled the volfe. he can be the cool very well and use his IMMENCE brain power to outcalss cockilius(has smoll cooooook). he beats the nuck in the chess game cause nicka play the stupid very badly. but of course nick was the play so he cud win later. but waht he didnt no is that Vagina hole man is no this the hole time so he play nick yes///? Nigga;s humer is bed (hehe) He ralerly has the bed humer all by the dig joks. (Megaptera novaeangliae:::][[}) Nick really leiks the not whales so that meen he do nt like tha wales. since i am from de futr i can sai stuff that happen latr. so he like want becom a wale bioligist so he can be smart. BUUUT he dont because he deskliked the wales p-nis because it bigger then his. nik no like this because he has small pp but he do any way but fail. so he went on to pursue other pasions such as the LOLI BREAK,,, he dug so far into the research of the loli break that he finally... ASCENDED TO A LOLI GOD!!! This threw the world into a GREAT peril cause the core to crackle and burst and the crust to split open this cause the great erection of the lava pillar. a MASSIVE spout of lava that drowned the earth. this in turn ended WWIII and caused all the countries come together and figure a way to stop RAGNAROK. But of course dear reader this is all in the far off past for me and in the not so distant future for you. I tell you this because it is still possible to prevent this event that cost humanity our planet. So reader I beg you to do everything you can to stop Nicholas Franklin. 8 D O: Statistics: Height: 4in Weight: 4in Age:1)6 dat of burth; 18 crackers Hair Color: Pedophile Eye Color: inteligence blood tip: $5.69 nail length; √2 Height[ nij poping ssped; 56 plops per pound tiping spped: $4.56/sec fwoot s-eye-ze: graph paper skin colour; genetically modified pairs that are just glowing green mush fingering leng th: 25 kill a grams Pen is langth < .000-47 laps face to brain ratio: 10:.2 feul name: Nigerian Frickle